


Croissants and Coffee

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Baker Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Magical Castiel, Writer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Cas has a crush on a regular





	Croissants and Coffee

Cas glances up when the door jingles open, fighting his grin at the sight of familiar green eyes.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas says, moving to the register to greet the newest customer.

“Hiya, Cas.” Dean’s smile is soft and friendly.

Cas’s heart skips a beat. “The usual?”

“Yes, please.”

Cas flicks his hand, sending the coffee pot behind him into motion. While it pours and the desired amount of sugar is added, Cas fetches a slice of the apple pie Gabe baked that morning and puts a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top of it.

“Thank you,” Dean hums, accepting the plate and the mug of coffee that floats over to him.

“Are you staying long?” Cas asks, wiping the counter down as casually as he can.

“Probably a few hours. I’ve got some ideas buzzing around in my mind that will hopefully cooperate. Can I count on you for a refill?”

“Of course.”

Dean shoots Cas a thumbs up around the handle of his mug and heads to his usual table in the corner. Cas watches from the corner of his eye as Dean opens his laptop and settles in for a long writing session. He loves being able to see Dean work, even if it’s just from a distance.

Cas keeps an eye on Dean’s cup and sends the coffee pot and sugar across the room whenever needed, careful to direct them high above the heads of the other patrons. Every time he does so, Dean’s expression brightens and Cas’s heart does a little skip. It’s not much- writing, he’s learning, is a lonely profession- but it’s something he can do.

A few hours after his arrival, Dean makes his way back up to the counter.

“The usual to go?” Cas inquires, even though he knows what the answer will be.

“You know me so well,” Dean answers. “Sam loves Gabe’s croissants for his lunches.”

“I can’t blame him. They’re delicious. We’re out up here, but Gabe has a batch coming out of the oven soon if you don’t mind waiting?”

Dean’s smile is soft. He leans against the counter. “I don’t mind. I don’t have anywhere to be.”

Cas ducks his head to hide his blush. “I’ll go see how long they’ll take.”

He darts into the kitchen before Dean can respond, pausing just inside the door to take a deep breath and steady himself.

Gabe is putting the last tray of croissants on a rack to cool. “Hey, bro. Is Dean here?”

Cas nods, eyeing the top tray of croissants and wondering if they’re cool enough to give to Dean. “Yes, he needs croissants for Sam.”

“But if I give them to him, then Sammoose won’t come get them himself,” Gabe pouts, even though he’s already pulling down the top tray.

“I’m sure he’ll find a reason to stop by,” Cas says, snagging some oven mitts so he can take the tray.

“Very true. Hey, Cas?”

Cas stops just before the door, turning to glance back at his brother. “Yes?”

“Ask him out already, will ya?” Gabe shoots him a wink and Cas flushes, glaring as he ducks out the door.

“Here you go,” Cas says, trying to play it cool as he slides the tray into the display case. “Fresh as they can be.”

“Awesome.” Dean perks up. “Can I get another cup of coffee to go?”

“You have an addiction,” Cas teases even as the coffee pot begins pouring behind him. He shakes out a paper bag and pops a few of the best looking and biggest croissants into it.

“You caught me,” Dean chuckles. “I would also like a few of those brownies,” he points, “and some chocolate chip cookies, if that’s okay. I have a long drive tomorrow morning for a meeting and need some road snacks.”

“Excellent choices.” Cas opens a few more paper bags and puts the requested items into them. The cardboard cup of coffee drifts over to Dean’s waiting hand. While Dean is focused on his coffee, Cas stirs a pen and paper into action writing a little note he slips into the bag of cookies. When everything’s bagged and rung up- with a sizeable discount Dean tries to fight- Cas hands the bags over.

“Thanks, Cas. I really appreciate this.” Dean shakes the bags at him. “I’ll probably stop in for some coffee tomorrow before I go.”

“I’ll see you then.”

* * *

Dean does stop by for coffee, which is a lifesaver with the crazy morning traffic on his way out of the city. He’s already on the freeway by the time he breaks open the brownies. They’re delicious, fudgy and moist with little bits of chocolate on top for a fun crunch. He does his best to limit himself, so he’s washing down the last one with a bottle of water when he pulls into the parking lot of his editor’s office.

The meeting goes well. Charlie pleased with his progress on his newest project and she fills him in on all the stats of his last book, which is doing great on Amazon. Dean leaves the office in a great mood and he’s even happier to remember he packed the bag of cookies.

When he opens the bag, he’s surprised to find a folded piece of paper sitting on top of the treats. He unfolds it and grins like an idiot right there in the parking lot at the sight of Cas’s phone number and the note  _Call me sometime?_

Still grinning, Dean pulls out his phone and dials.


End file.
